chipmunks 4 : of love, lies, and super spies
by alistermontescue
Summary: what happens when secret agents, alvin and simon, get their crushes, and theo,a nd ellie mixed up in thier secret lives?
1. Chapter 1

A/N hello everyone, this is my new chipmunks story, sorry i couldnt think of anything else for my vamp story, but i hope youl enjoy this one just as much, okay on with the story

everyone was exhausted by the time they got on the plane, it was late in the evening, and they were heading to france, as a vacation, for completing thier tour, brittany was escpecially excited, it was _france _after all. everyone was asleep accept alvin and brittany, but they were in seperate sections of the plane ,

brittany's pov

i was upset with alvin, i caught him sneaking out of the house , a week ago, he said he'd explain it later, but here we are and no explanation, i couldnt believe it , he was cheating on me, he had to be! what else there?, i stared out at the city,the sun was beggining to set and it looked beautiful

alvins pov, theodore was sleeping next to me and simon had his nose in a book, as usual, my has spinning, it had been a week since britt had caught me sneaking out, and i wasnt about to tell her why, but lik simon said , if i didnt she would automaticly think the worst, i was in a real jam, i saw the cart lady walk by, and took a package of peanuts,then i walked to the girl's section of the plane , (dave wanted to seperate us from the chippetes) i saw brittany looking out the window,and janete was reading a book behind her, ironicly mirroring simon, i then said "hey brit" she then jumped, and i said "sorry, i didnt mean to startle you, i just thought you might be hungry, so i brought you these " she looked at the peanuts and then me "oh, thankyou alvin, i havent eaten since before the plane took off" as she ate i glanced at janette, who said "im going to go see what simon's up to

janettes pov

i walked back to simons seat, and said "um, simon?" he glanced down at me and smiled "hey janette!" he then patted the seat next to him anmd when i tried to climb up,i fell and hit my head, dropping the book in the process i blushed madly,god why was i so clumsy, and in front of him . suddenly simon wasnext to me "gosh are, are you okay"he helped me stand, worry clouding his eyes , "i hit my head pretty hard " i said blushing, and wincing at the same time. he then helped me into the seat and said"one minute, let me get some ice" he tore a piece of napkin he'd been using as a coaster, and plucked an ice cube out of a sleeeping dave's drink , and wraped it up, placing it on the back of my head "better?" he asked, i then nodded and we egan to discuss our books

alvins pov

we sat in silence for a while until brittany spoke "so what do you want to talk about alvin" her voice wasnt harsh but it was impatient i sighed "okay, look, a week ago you caught me sneaking out." she then cut me off "i still havent told dave yet" i nodded "i appreciate that" then i continued "no matter how bad it looks, i promise its not what you think" she then said "so your not cheating on me" her voice drenched with sarcsm i shook my head "no, britt,i made a promise to you that i would never hurt you like that again, and i will keep it" she sighed this time her voice full of regret "alvin i want to believe you, but i dont have a reason to, just tell me why you were sneaking out " i thensighed and said "ive been talking, and meeting with this old guy named colin weatherstien, i ive been helping him fix up his old hotrod , " she looked at me confused "really?" i nodded she then said "so why not just tell me, why make me worry?" i then shrugged "i was worried about you telling dave, if you didnt know what i was doing, i knew you wouldnt tell him"

brittany's pov

"and what makes you think i wont tell him now?" i smirked alvin returned it with a grin of his own "britt we both know you wont do that" i frowned "oh really?" he nodded still smirking i sighed "i hate it when your right" he then said "gasp, im right" then we both laughed and looked out at the city below,

simons pov

as we read , janette keptrubbing her head "do you need more ice?" i offerred but she said "n-no its okay, just a bruise" i nodded, and then went back to reading, occasionaly, glancing at her , she was so beautiful, and so smart, and kind, and she would never know how i felt about her its not easy being a super spy, escpecialy when your partner is the oh so arrogant, alvin seville


	2. Chapter 2

brittany's pov

i stared out the window for a while , then alvin said "hey britt, close your eyes for a second " i said "why?" he then said "i have a suprise, for you" then i sighed and closed them, i heard alvin fiddling around with something and then he said "open them " when i opened my eyes i covered my ghasping mouth it was a golden heart shaped locket, with a pink diamond in the center "alvin i-i dont know what to say, its beautiful" he then smiled and said "see whats inside" when i opened it the re was apicture of our first kiss, it was last christmas , and we'd been caught under the missletoe , we had both been embarrassed that dave had taken the picture. i stared at it untilalvin said "do you like it?" i then mannaged to say "yes, i, i love it " he then put it on me and i kissed his cheek "thankyou alvin it means a lot to me, i'll never take it off"

alvins pov

i smiled , glad that the transmiter would be able to track her. but it was short lived as , theodore came up and said "is ellie awake?" i she then stirred and rubbed her eyes "theodore, is thatr you" he then nodded and said "i wanted to see if you were hungry, "

theodores pov

"sure im hungry" she said wich made me smile, i then led her back to the eating quartes, on the way ,i quickly tuged out her hair band , causing her hair to fall down "wha? my hair!" she exclaimed, i then reached into my pocket and bent over as if i picked it up off the floor, and said "here, i guess it fell out" she took it and then tied up her hair "wierd,they never do"i then said"they got hot fudge brownies wich made us both drool

simons pov

as we were reading i noticed that she kept pushing her glasses up more than usual "are your glasses broken? " i asked she then said "one of my nosepieces was missing " i then said "oh why didnt you say so, i can fix it " she then said "you have a nose piece?" i then smiled cooly, "with all tuble my glasses give me ie everything i need to fix them" she then smiled and said "then please fix mine" i nodded and took her glasses when she handed them to me, then i put on the "nosepiece" andhanded therm back "hows that feel?" i asked, she smiled "better, thankyou"

alvins pov

me and brittany were enjoying silent bliss until the door burst open and a man waving a gun said "good evening ladies and gents, ill take all your watches and jewelry and no one gets hurt" this was bad..., he began stealing from startled passengers, brittany was hyperventalating and i looked at her "brittany, get under the seat, hurry " she then said "im scared alvin" i saw tears and i looked into her eyes " it will be okay, just stay out of site" the man soon reached my seat and smiled "ahh, a celeberty , looks like this job just went from larsony, to ransom" as he smiled around i whispered to brittany "shhh" then he snatchedme up and said "dont you have two brothers?" ithen said in a scared tone "y-yes sir"

simons pov "i had covered janette with a big book, in a tent shape, and the mans aw me and snatched me up "dont hurt me , i pleaded,the mans eyebrows indicated a smile, and he soon pressed on towards the back of the plane, towards the eating quarters

theodores pov

i was ushering elanore under the table and had her close her eyes and cover her head

when i git back to the top, he grabbed me and then barked an order at the waitress before shoving tme in a cage with my brothers

alvins pov :

while he was distracted , i was able to cut a hole in the back of the cage with my wrist lazer and reppelle down to the floor with the grapple, then i tied his laces together, as simontook his gun and theodore mooved a pie into place, i then said "hey stupid,"he then looked at me on the floor and reached for his gun, discovering its absecnce he tried to take a step towards me, but tripped and fell face first into theo's pie

then the air marshal stepped in

simons pov :

"sir you didnot see any of that kapeesh" he then said "but you guys just" "no no we didnt _you_, just saved the chipmunks, from a terrorist, and will be honored , okay? " the man smirked "okay,but i have one question, MI6, or CIA" simon smiled "niether"


End file.
